1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor packages, package structures and fabrication methods thereof, and, more particularly, to a semiconductor package, a package structure and a fabrication method thereof that dispense with a laser ablation process for forming through mold vias in a molding compound.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, electronic products are developed towards miniaturization, multi-function, high performance and high operation speed. To meet the requirements of the electronic products, a plurality of semiconductor chips or packages are usually integrated in a semiconductor device.
Generally, the number or size of the semiconductor chips in a semiconductor package should be increased so as to improve the overall performance and operation speed. On the other hand, the number and size of the semiconductor chips are limited by the size of substrates on which the semiconductor chips are mounted. Therefore, a package structure having a plurality of semiconductor packages stacked on one another is developed.
In a package structure as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 8,018,068, a plurality of through mold vias (TMV) are formed in a molding compound of a semiconductor package through laser ablation, and a plurality of conductive posts are formed in the TMVs through electroplating so as to connect the semiconductor package and another package stacked thereon. However, the laser ablation process for forming the TMVs in the molding compound and the electroplating process for forming the conductive posts in the TMVs increase the fabrication time and cost.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a semiconductor package, a package structure and a fabrication method thereof so as to dispense with the laser ablation process for forming TMVs in a molding compound and the electroplating process for forming conductive posts in the TMVs.